blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Baldorias S. Fanghini
Baldorias "Baldor" S. Fanghini (バルドリアス・S・ファンギーニ Barudoriasu S. Fangīni) is Number VIII of the Chronos Numbers and partner to Kranz Maduke. Appearance Baldor is a tall man who has slightly long, messy brown hair. He wears the standard Chronos uniform, a black suit with a purple dress shirt and a black-and-yellow tie. Personality Baldor has been raised to be a warrior for Chronos since birth; due to this, he is extremely loyal to Chronos and also very violent. He tends to act before waiting for his superiors' instructions. Kranz Maduke is his partner in wreaking havoc during their missions. His personality is very brash and he often taunts his opponents. Baldorias is disgusted with Train Heartnet's "naive" attitude since he refuses to kill women and children. He also thinks poorly of fellow Chronos Number Jenos Hazard. Baldor also loves gum; his favourite flavor is coffee, while his least favorite is Mint and Sugarless. History Baldor along with Kranz were raised to be Chronos soldiers from birth. As Numbers, they worked together and had a reputation for being violent. Plot Lucifier Arc When Chronos gets word of several members of the Apostles of the Star hanging around in Stock Town, Baldor heads there immediately with Kranz Maduke. Belze Rochefort confirms Lin Shaolee's concerns about their violent nature. Belze reveals that he never gave them the green light to go to Stock Town and that they are willing to destroy entire towns to complete their missions. Baldor receives a call from one of the Chronos Erasers about their failed attempt to catch an Apostle, Kyoko Kirisaki. However, he also receives information that Kyoko and a boy resembling Train Heartnet have entered a nearby hotel together. He and Kranz immediately head for the hotel. Baldor casually tosses a large wad of cash on the hotel owner's desk as they walk in, stating that it's to cover the cost of the damages they will cause. Baldor wastes no time making pleasantries as he hurls his Heimdall through the wall of Train's hotel room. He and Kranz enter to see Train, Kyoko, Sven Vollfied, and Eve recovering from the shock of the now destroyed room. Baldor is suspicious of Train and doesn't believe he is really No. XIII until the ex-assassin stops his attack on Kyoko with an instant Triple Shot. Sven takes the opportunity to explain the situation to the rogue Numbers: Train has been turned into a child by a Lucifer bullet and Kyoko has left the Apostles for good. Baldorias is unsympathetic, which does not surprise Train at all. He refuses Sven's request to spare Kyoko and decides to take her down along with Train. He and Kranz take the fight to the street right in front of the hotel, which is busy with people and various businesses. Baldor taunts Train's "weak" beliefs in not harming women or children before wrapping his Heimdall around the ex-assassin and hurling him into a nearby table. However, Train had left a present in the form of a bomb on Heimdall just before being thrown. Kranz notices it before it explodes due to his acute senses of smell and hearing. Baldor hurls his weapon away in time, but the smoke from the bomb obscures Train's location. Sven runs up from behind and whacks the Number with his suitcase. Irritated by the tag-team attack, Baldor moves to retaliate but Kranz steps forward to handle Train. Baldor agrees and moves in on Sven. However, both men are distracted by Eve tossing Kranz into the nearest restaurant/cafe with her newly improved transformation abilities. The fight is soon interrupted by Jenos. Baldor grows more annoyed and tells him to leave. Jenos refuses and delivers a message from Belze ordering Baldor and Kranz to return immediately. Jenos threatens to take Train and company's place in the fight if the two rogue Numbers don't agree. Baldor hurls his Heimdall right past Jenos in irritation before agreeing. In the end, his loyalty to Chronos is the only thing that stops the fight. Attack on the Apostles Later, he infiltrates the Apostle of the Stars' hideout in the Adonia Sea with the other Numbers. He expresses mild annoyance when Lin asks Sephiria Arks to elaborate on the history of the Tao-Chronos war. After the battle is over, Jenos notes that Baldor and Kranz's tendency to overdo fights may have allowed some leaders within the Apostles to escape. Equipment and Abilities Heimdall: Baldor wields the joystick operated, rocket-boosted flail "Heimdall," which is made out of Orichalcum. He is the only one who can wield it well enough to use in battle. "Heimdall" is so powerful that it was said that he could destroy an entire city with it. Relationships Kranz Maduke Kranz and Baldor are partners and think very much alike. They appear to get along well. Train Heartnet Baldor detests Train for deserting Chronos. During their battle, Baldor wanted nothing more than to kill the ex-Number with little to no care about hurting other people around them, or property damage. After the Sweeper Alliance defeated the Apostles, Baldor was annoyed that Train let Creed escape, causing Baldor and Kranz to miss more fights. = Trivia *He is one of the few known numbers to have been raised by Chronos. *His profile states that his loyalties to Chronos are strong. This is contradicted in the anime, where he betrays the organization, and joins the Zero Numbers. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Chronos Category:Chronos Number Category:Zero Numbers Category:Orichalcum Weapon Wielder Category:Marksman Category:Martial Artist Category:Criminal Category:Active Category:Deceased